


I Need Your Love

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Daniel is needy on date night and doesn't get what he wants straight away.





	I Need Your Love

Daniel is bored. He didn’t expect when he suggested she pick the place to go on date night she would pick an art exhibition where the artist was this boring. She'd dressed up for the occasion wearing a tightly fitted dress that shows off her curves, curling her hair so it cascades down her back. He can’t resist sliding his arm around her back, caressing her side through the flimsy material of the dress thinking he might as well make it fun.

 

He inches his hand further round he front, teasingly close to her centre. Usually he’d get some sort of reaction but she’s ignoring him, eyes still glued on the artist who’s now boring the whole room by explaining how he made his work of art. Daniel can’t resist, making sure no one is looking he slides his hand under her dress and flicks his finger across her clit. It’s enough to drag her attention to him but instead of the look of encouragement he usually get she scowls at him. She hisses at him, “Dan don’t” whilst dragging his hand away. Daniel can’t quite believe she's done it, she never usually says no to him.

 

With no other option left he tries to pay attention to the artwork. Studying it for the first time he realises it looks like a lump of squashed clay. In his head he imagines being the artist, making his masterpiece look like that because he'd got horny midway through and accidently throwing her on top of it mid sex. Giggling to himself, he leans into her ear, “We could of made that look better when I’m making you come on top of it.” His grin soon fades when she shoots him another disgusted look. It’s really not his day.

 

After what seems forever they head home, Daniel now in a dark mood. Heading straight to their bedroom removing the stifling shirt he had to wear, he ignores her repeated calls of his name. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he watches as she leans on the doorframe seductively, “Danny you don’t know how handsome you look in that suit.” He can’t help but stare at her in disbelief, his words harsh, “What now you want to flirt with me?” Moving to stand in front of him, she bites her lip and even though he’s angry with her Daniel feels his cock start to show interest. “I didn't really think I could let you touch me in the gallery. Cos you know I would of let you bend me over in front of everyone.”

 

Smiling at her he replies, “But you hurt my feelings baby. You’re going to need to make it up to me.” The dirty look she gives him has him fully hard, “Oh I will.” Straddling his lap, she catches his lips in a deep kiss, running her hands over his muscular chest. Grinding against his thighs leaves them groaning into each other lips. Whispering huskily to him, “Dan you feel so good you could make me come like this.” Grabbing her hips he uses his strength to stop her moving, “Not just yet love, I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.” Smiling at him she ask, “And what do I need to do?” Running his hands up her side he tugs at her dress, “Remove this for a start.”

 

Standing back up she makes a show of dragging the flimsy material down her body before dropping it on the floor. Deliberately swaying her body as she continues to remove her underwear, watching as Daniel‘s eyes darken when she finally reveals herself to him. Stepping forward she reaches for the button on his trousers, undoing it before sliding her hand around his length giving it a firm squeeze. Moaning loudly as she does Daniel exclaims, “More.” She only takes her hand off to give him enough time to remove his own clothing before she wraps it back around his leaking cock.

 

Throwing his head back in pleasure as she continues to send shockwaves of pleasure through his body, he grasps at her hips. Sitting on his lap again she kisses down his neck before whispering in his ear, “Am I forgiven my love?” Smirking at her he replies, “Nearly.” Lifting her up slightly he lines himself at her entrance and she sinks down onto him, both groaning at the sensation. Rolling her hips against his, she enjoys the moans Daniel makes. He soon becomes impatient tightening his grip on her hips, lifting her up more so he can thrust up into her. Normally he would enjoy the sight of her on top but he’s so wound up and needs his release, “I need to let me love you baby.” Picking her up he manoeuvres them around so she is beneath him and sets out a harsh rhythm that leaves her breathless and shaking with desire.

 

Thrusting deep inside her he sets a hard unforgiving pace that leaves hers moaning his name loudly. The smile Daniel gives her makes her heart pound. He kisses her lovingly before continuing his almost brutal pace, enjoying hearing her scream as their bodies slam together. She pushes back to meet his rhythm, desperate for her release. Every moan she makes encourages him to drive deeper and harder into her with every thrust. Moving underneath him she writhes uncontrollably as desire takes over. He's rough with her pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Grasping at his back she digs her nails in every time he thrusts into her. Their kisses become sloppy and uncoordinated, they're becoming too lost in pleasure. Daniel pounds into her, even harder than before. He can feel he's hurtling to the edge and wants to take her along with him when he falls. Working his hand down her body he strokes her clit, feeling her shake uncontrollably. He knows she is near completion so thrusts faster keeping her pressed under him. It's enough to make her come, she shudders through her climax, crying out his name.

 

Daniel knows he's not far off himself so rides her through it. The sight of her falling apart is enough, paired with her clenching around him and he feels his cock twitch and release his load into her. He continues to thrust into her pliant body during his climax, she arches into his touch. She looks up through her lashes at him and softly says, "Please don't stop Daniel". He rocks his hips against her, running his hands up her sides to play with her nipples. She moans against his mouth, before claiming his lips again for a slow, lazy kiss. Pulling out he moves beside her, leaning back on his arm to look at her. Draping himself over her he deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around her before telling her, “Date nights not quite over yet.”


End file.
